Oh brother!
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: As Kelly gets married to Adam, John decides to give her something that will keep him in her heart.


**Oh Brother!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kelly Kelly or John Cena. This is dedicated to Alyzabeth the Amazing. I'm sorry this request is waaayyy overdue. And I'm sorry this is going to be short. I didn't have any inspiration, and this was all I had in my small cranium. Haha, cranium. Say that _slooowly._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Oh brother!<strong>

"John! Will you hurry up?" Kelly shouted.

"Fine, fine. I'm here. Ready to go?" John asked finally. Kelly nodded.

Since John was dating Mickie and Kelly engaged to Adam, why not have a little friendly outing with each other? They always thought of each other as a good friend, and they've never been seen out together, so why the heck not? Anyways, they were in New York for awhile, and they decided to go shopping for their others. They took John's car, a black Cadillac, and drove off.

"Finally, we're here!" Kelly cheered as John jokingly rolled his eyes. Kelly swatted her friend's arm as they entered.

"So what do you think Micks would want?" John asked his friend. Kelly thought hard. Then she knew.

"Mickie had been bugging me about a new necklace," she smiled**. **"The best place I know is... JCPenny. Beth and Nattie told me that there was a nice gold necklace they saw there."

"Perfect," he said. "Mickie's gonna love it!"

Kelly skipped off with John to JCPenny where they bought the necklace. And they went off to the food court where they took a break.

"Mickie's gonna love the necklace," Kelly smiled at her best friend. He was the only guy there that understood her. Besides. Kaitlyn. Besides Mickie. Besides Eve. And even her own boyfriend!

"I know," John said. "Hey. I got you something."

"You did?" Kelly asked. "I bought something for myself already."

"I know. But I think this would make it look better," John said, taking out a small box. Kelly quickly opened it, and there was a cute gold necklace with a pink enamel dolphin on it.

"Aww, John..." Kelly started.

"Well," he said. "I thought my beautiful best friend would look as beautiful as my girlfriend with a necklace from her own brother/best friend. And on your wedding day, you'd have a piece of me and Mickie in your heart. So let's just say that this is your bridal gift."

Kelly blushed. It was nice of John to get her something like that. So she smiled back at him and put it on. It looked perfect with her locket with her engagement ring hanging from it.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I now have something for you."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. You're my best friend and best man, so I have a little thanks for the brotherly love you've given me. And Mickie for all the support."

Kelly dug through her bag. She got a new watch for Adam, and a new watch for him too with a matching necklace for Mickie.

"Here."

She handed him the watch and the smiled at each other.

"Well, " Kelly started. "If my best friend is my best man at my wedding, he'd better get a bridal gift from me, too."

"Thanks, Kells," John said, kissing his best friend's cheek and hugging her. He was happy for her to tell the truth. He knew she was happy with Adam, as he was happy with Mickie.

"Sure, John," Kelly replied, hugging him back. "Love ya, bro."

"Love ya too, sis."

...**3 months later**...

"And do you Kelly Blank, take Adam Copeland as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. Kelly, all in her white gown, veil, and holding her bouquet, was smiling at John, waiting for him to approve. He smiled widely, wearing the watch she had given him 3 months ago. He grinned widely and nodded, and she proceeded to happily say "I do."

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Adam wasted no time is kissing Kelly, and as they pulled away, they looked at all their friends and family sitting in the pews.

"May I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Adam Copeland!"

Everyone cheered as Mickie, John, Kelly, and Adam walked out of the ceremony and into their limo, which led them into their reception.

"Kelly! I'm so happy for you!" Mickie said as she and John made their way to the happy couple.

"Thanks you guys," Kelly and Adam said together as they hugged their maid of honor and best man.

Kelly proceeded to dance with Adam for their first dance song (Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp). They twirled past John and Mickie as the best gave his sister/ best friend a thumbs up. Mickie was taking a video.

As Kelly was twirling with Adam in her dream world, she thought...

_"I'll always have a piece of you in my heart John."_

* * *

><p>Well, this is my first John CenaKelly Kelly story. There's not a lot of romance but more friendship, but yeah, at least there's a little romance in here. I hoped you like it :) This is especially for my friends Alyzabeth the Awesome and ChaingangPrincess18. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
